


好爸爸坏爸爸

by AmandaQAQ



Category: Kingsman：The Secret Service
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Eggsy, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Established Harry/Merlin, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Top Merlin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaQAQ/pseuds/AmandaQAQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary "Eggsy" Unwin最近觉得自己就像自由女神一直擎着火炬那样，天天惦记着他的前任导师，现任上司，Harry Hart。（双关：carry a torch for单相思）尽管知道Harry已经和Kingsman的智囊Merlin，搞在了一起。他还是决定去告白。毕竟，坦诚是摆脱某些不正当思绪的好办法。虽然Merlin并不喜欢别人碰他的东西，但是……对Eggsy，他可以破个例。</p><p>这个例外的内容是：Eggsy现在有两个爸爸了。一个和蔼可亲，另一个，则非常、非常的坏。</p>
            </blockquote>





	好爸爸坏爸爸

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Cop, Bad Cop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640995) by [sevenswells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenswells/pseuds/sevenswells). 



CH1

鉴于他做过的那些事情，Eggsy早就知道这场和Merlin的谈话无法逃避。现在，他走在通向Merlin办公室的走廊上，提心吊胆，一手冷汗——在他裤子昂贵的面料上反复蹭手也无济于事。回头想想，这些事根本不应该发生。他并不想丢掉这份他喜爱的工作，更不想因此搞砸和Harry的关系。

他犯的第一个错误是：向他的上司坦诚他那愚蠢透顶的青少年式爱慕。

“嗯，我很荣幸，Eggsy，真的，”Harry说，明显在组织语言。“但恐怕，恐怕我不能对此做出回应…”

“没关系，Harry。我，呃，知道你和Merlin的关系。我就是想偶尔不那么循规蹈矩一回，你明白的。既然这样，我们之间就没什么了，至少我不会再继续瞎想了，好吧？”

不知为何，他俩尴尬的笑了起来。然后Eggsy把从一处朝鲜核设施取回的硬盘递给Harry，他们的手指相互擦过，如那种电影里的狗血情节一般，就那样碰在了一起，硬盘摔在了地上，发出一声Eggsy听到过的最他妈响亮的撞击声。

理所当然的，Merlin气坏了，骂他们是该死的，愚蠢的，手指是棉花糖做的的科技白痴。幸好问题不是很严重，最终数据还是顺利导出了。也许是他得了妄想症，又也许出于向Harry表白后再面对Merlin的心虚。在这场关于电子产品的小混乱中，Eggsy总觉得Merlin给了他洞察灵魂的一瞥：我非常了解这块重要的硬盘是怎么摔到地上的。

Merlin的确知道很多事情，不过那又如何。他又不会读心术，对吧？嗯？

Eggsy才不担心呢。反正他已经表过白了，那只在他心口抓挠了很长时间的猫已经被揪了出来，啪叽一声被扔到墙上了。他对可恶的上司那不正当的欲念一定会消散的。

对，就是这样。 他受够了。

后来，每当他们独处时，Eggsy和Harry之间就一直弥漫着一种性张力。这种气氛在一伙怀恨在心的Tchetchenian雇佣兵冲进裁缝店里报仇时达到了顶峰。比起专心于他作为Arthur贴身保镖的正职，Eggsy的注意力显然更加集中在Harry身上，最终不知怎么，他俩就单独被困在了杂物室里。不舒服的挤在一起，和对方共享狭小空间中的那点空气。Eggsy一直试着把自己那话儿移的远些，这样就不会顶到Harry的大腿了。真是愉快的回忆啊，哈。

即使这样，他也像个傻瓜似的，相信自己对Harry的这种强烈情感终会消退。必须如此。

Eggsy早该想到这一连串糟心事会发生的。就是个简单的数学问题，错上加错再加错，等于彻底深陷泥潭——就算一个小学生也能算出来——但他这辈子犯过最他妈大的错，毫无疑问,就是在那次索马里行动后。这次行动把他整个搞的一团糟。

 

回到英国后，他径直去了Harry的家里，还有什么地方能去呢。至少他给自己编的借口是这样的。

自然，当Harry发现Eggsy狼狈不堪的站在自家门阶上时，他看起来很担心。他给Eggsy倒了杯烈酒，然后便自告奋勇的去睡客房，他是个正派的人嘛。比绅士还绅士，堪称英雄。而Eggsy……一想到Gawain是怎么落到敌人手上，然后被折磨至死的，Eggsy就变得迷茫而困惑。可这行的游戏规则就是这样，对不对？

如果Eggsy对自己诚实点，他至少会承认，那是因为他绝对不能跟他妈妈说这些工作上的事。而Roxy此时在世界的另一头，所以没有人可以听他倾诉。这就是那晚他为什么最终会去Harry的家里。

另一种解释：如果Harry和Merlin真的同居了的话，Eggsy也许就不会出现在他们家了。不过不知为何，尽管他们已经是一对儿了，Harry和Merlin并不住在一起。这不正是为Eggsy所期盼的那种事创造的绝佳条件么。

他并没有乖乖呆在自己该呆的房间里，因为他是个一团糟的不听话的小混蛋。他要走上楼去，走进Harry的房间，像个做噩梦的小孩儿那样。其实，即使他真的睡不着，也理应乖乖在床上等待第二天的日出，而不是半夜去向Harry寻求安慰，寻求那双温柔的手，和那对专注望着他的深沉的棕色眼睛。

然而。

然而Harry允许他爬上床和自己一起睡。——求你了Harry我保证不做什么出格的我只是我只是——没关系Eggsy我明白我们就——

Eggsy并没有听完他在说什么，因为他们很快就吻在了一起，喘息着，手指插在对方发间， 任凭自己急促的气息席卷过对方的口腔，嘴唇分开后又急不可耐的再次吻住，在Harry那张该死的床上。自然了，是Harry先叫了停，说着不Eggsy这样真的不合适的陈词滥调。Eggsy一个字也不想听。他只想要Harry，让他怎么乞求都行。

“求你了，Harry，求你。你可以对我做任何事，任何事，只要能满足你，我干什么都行。吸你的老二，或者，或者你可以操我，只要你想，做这些事不一定非要出于什么理由……”

话一出口他就后悔了。因为在他说这些之前，Harry显然在进行着激烈的思想斗争，但当他这番话出口后，Harry的立刻下定决心似的的皱了皱眉。他坚定地把Eggsy推开了。

“回你的房间去吧，Eggsy，”他最终说，Eggsy只能服从。当Harry房间的门在他身后关上时，他听到了钥匙在锁孔里转动的声音。丢死人了。好像Harry根本不相信他会乖乖听话似的。不过这评价也许相当公正，鉴于那晚Eggsy做了如此多的出格事儿。他最好改名叫弗拉基米尔·该死的·普京。

 

Eggsy走进办公室时，Merlin从他的椅子上转过来，不紧不慢地、冷冷地打量着他。

瞬间，Eggsy就明白Harry做了什么。很显然他又一次做了正确的选择，把他俩间的小小出轨行为向他的另一半坦白。这挺令人尴尬的，真的，我从贫民窟找来的这小子显然有点崇拜我，他以为自己有机会……

好吧，也许他误会Harry了。回想起那个重大的夜晚，他敢保证Harry对他并不是毫无反应。而且Harry每次拒绝他的时候都很绅士。

“看起来 Gawain的死对你是个挺大的打击啊。”面无表情的，Merlin突然开口说道。

Eggsy脚一软，险些失去平衡。在所有这些该死的事情中，他最……

“他是条汉子，”他耸耸肩，装出随意的模样。“他总爱说些蹩脚的俏皮话。除了这些，我也不是很了解他。”

说完，他就感到一股想哭的冲动，但他强迫自己把眼泪压回去。

Merlin重新靠到椅背上，叹了口气。如果自己能淡定点就好了，Eggsy只是骚扰了他的伴侣而已，他想。

“Eggsy，别装出一副严肃的样子，你装不出来的。我很好奇你是从哪儿学到的这种表情。Kingsman并不要求其成员表现得像台机器，老天。我们花了大价钱，供养一支具备完美专业素养的心理咨询团队，就算你不想和他们打交道，Harry也不是你唯一可以去寻求帮助的人……”

Eggsy不安的把重心换到另一只脚上。 

“是，我知道，但Rox-我指Lancelot，那时在尼加拉瓜出任务……”

“还有我，”Merlin打断道，然后显然失望于Eggsy那种“原来还能这样”的表情。“你可以来找我，和我谈。我就在你身边，你这白痴。”他语气平静的说。一边摘下眼镜，用毛衣边缘擦拭着镜片。

Eggsy只能挤出一句“好吧”。虽然他也没真正指望着什么，不过出于某种原因，他的确感觉轻松了些。

“既然解决了这件重要的事，”Merlin说，把镜片对着光，检查它擦没擦干净。“现在该来谈谈别的了。我，不喜欢别人碰我的所有物。”  
Eggsy振作起来，准备接受Merlin的质问。满意于擦拭的成果，Merlin平静的重新戴上眼镜，向Eggsy投以锐利的一瞥。

“我可以叫你从他身边滚开，并要你保证永不再犯，”看Eggsy沉默不语，Merlin继续道，“但让我们正视事实：你肯定会再犯的。我应该炒了你，因为你对他那炽热的单相思显然会影响工作。看看在Tchetchenian的雇佣兵袭击的那天，你是怎么对付那个发现你俩躲在那个壁橱里的雇佣兵的……”

“那是因为他想伤害Har——Arhtur，”Eggsy抗议道。他的确是该被Merlin臭骂一顿，但这太过了。Merlin撇着嘴看着他。

“用不用来复习一遍当时的情形？他受伤了，搞不清状况，试图逃跑。Bedivere本来是留着他的命以待审讯的，只是不小心让他溜了。”

“他带着武器，会造成威胁！”

“而他唯一的武器是把小刀。虽然他的确拿着它接近了Arthur，但甚至连他的防弹西服都没割破。还有，你应该明白，给Arthur配保镖只是出于礼节上的程序，Arthur自己当然能对付一个挥舞着牙刷的半残废白痴。你必须承认，对着那个可怜的混蛋射空你的弹夹有他妈那么一点点反应过度。”

Eggsy恨恨的咬住牙，皱着眉头看着地板。直到现在他还没为此道歉，但他也不打算那么做。Merlin又发出一声长长的、饱受折磨的叹息。

“无论如何，Eggsy，你是名优秀的特工。如果仅仅因为你管不住裤子里的那话儿我就炒了你，那也太荒唐了。所以我不会那么做的。”

他忍不住畏缩了一下。操。不过Merlin似乎没发现。这混蛋又迟钝又秃顶。不过，他还是松了一口气，惊讶于自己竟屏住了呼吸。去他的“炽热的单相思”，不管怎样，能保住工作他还是很开心的。

“而且，Harry显然对你有着荒谬的偏爱……不过比起你，他可以做到把这种情绪带进坟墓，永不被人察觉。你俩可真是对比鲜明。一个太会控制自己，而你显然缺乏这种能力。”

Eggsy感觉自己的脑袋像被玩具糖果盒（注：PEZ dispenser）敲了一下。再说一遍？Harry对谁有着什么？

“不管那些，”Merlin继续道，“还有问题留待我们解决。现在，诚实的回答我这个问题：你，真的，那么想得到Harry吗？”

面对如此重要的问题，他不能犹豫，也不能再躲藏或扭捏。他正视着Merlin的眼睛，给出了这辈子最诚实的一个答案。

“比任何东西都想要。”

Merlin从容的接受了这个答案，神色严肃。

“那就向我证明。跪下。”

Eggsy以为自己耳朵出了问题，但Merlin很显然正期待着什么，而且并不打算重复自己的话。这命令在他俩之间像鞭子的破空声一般回响着。

“什么？”他傻乎乎地问道。

“你无法拥有Harry，”Merlin解释道。“他是我的。但如果你能为我跪下，也许我们能想出个解决办法。”

Merlin喜欢赌博。Merlin是个诡诈的混蛋。这是种考验？还是别的什么？Eggsy全然不知接下来会如何发展，只明白事情的发展完全取决于自己对此的反应。他环视着四周，想找到点提示。此时正是中午，Merlin办公室的门并没有锁。任何人都随时能进来，发现Eggsy跪在Merlin前面，就在这地毯上…想象这一画面使他产生了一种变态的快感，他惊讶的发现自己有些硬了。从前有一次，只有一次，他实在缺钱，便去给别人提供性服务…一个五十多岁的矮胖男人，让Eggsy在张开双腿的同时叫他“daddy”。话还没出口，Eggsy就已经半勃了。事后他也没多想，反正那家伙付了他一笔可观的嫖金。仅此一次。

Merlin一言不发，仍在等待着。如果他是想以此贬低Eggsy，或者作为一种羞辱性的报复手段，那Eggsy在Kingsman好不容易建立起的声望就全毁了。不过……如果天平的另一端，是 Harry Hart……

“好吧。感谢你抽空前来……”Merlin说，欲将转椅转回书桌前，以表示他的提议就此作废。

啊，管他的呢。

“不，不，不，等等。Merlin，等一下。”

将思绪清空，只想着Harry，Eggsy缓缓地跪下一条腿，然后是另一条。然后，仿佛在提供额外福利，他把双手背到后面，微收下颌，垂下双眼。尽管他自己都不知道为什么要这么做。

“非常漂亮。”上方的声音称赞道。

他并没有指望过得到夸奖，这样一来，他的老二似乎又扬起了头。可能是因为此情此景让他追忆起了他客串男妓的那次经历。Merlin那低沉黑暗的嗓音沉甸甸的。一股快感从他的脊椎窜到下身。

“我能触碰你吗？”

他微微点了下头，以为Merlin会摸其他地方，但他的手却放在了Eggsy的头顶。正午，在Merlin办公室的正中央，做这事儿真是再合适不过了。Merlin开始像摸猫一样抚摸他，手指梳理过他的头发，这感觉很好。Merlin将椅子拉近，低声在他的耳边说：

“你看，Eggsy，Harry不总是愿意迎合我的一些性偏好。同样，我也不总是能配合他。既然我们彼此相爱，就总能找到解决办法。坦白的说，我和他都是支配者，只是类型不同。虽然我们不是缺了你就不行，不过也许，只是也许，你可以成为一种有益的补充。”

“支配者”这个词在Eggsy体内激发出一阵无法自抑的强烈渴望。Merlin的手滑到他的后颈，轻轻地用指甲刮着他的皮肤。这让Eggsy几乎痛哭起来。Merlin甚至都不用碰他别的地方，就能让他裤子前的帐篷支的像该死的马戏团一样。

“我很好奇，你到底在Harry身上看到了什么，”Merlin的声音听起来有点被逗乐了。“我并不是不能理解他有多美味可口，而是你为什么如此渴望他。是那种导师/门徒式的爱慕？还是因为他比你年长许多？”

Merlin凑的更近，直至将嘴唇贴在Eggsy敏感的耳廓上。他低语时，Eggsy难以抑制的轻颤起来，“你想叫他爹地吗？”

Eggsy的眼睛震惊的张大了，他看着Merlin，后者露出狼一样的微笑。Merlin在心里给自己加了一分。他将转椅滑回原来的地方，戴回眼镜，又变做了他先前无害的样子。尽管此时Eggsy还在原地跪着，茫然的喘息着，下体硬的发疼。

他随意的翘起二郎腿，将翘起来的那只脚伸到Eggsy面前。

“亲它。”他命令道。

Eggsy的第一反应本该是叫他滚开亲自己的屁股去吧，但他明白这是达成协议的关键一步，更何况他已经被欲望搞的昏了头，于是他优雅地伸过脖子，将他的唇放在Merlin的鞋尖上。都做到这一步了，那再多做点也无妨，所以他的嘴唇在那儿停留了更长时间，从睫毛下看着Merlin，表达他的急切和渴望。一和Merlin的目光相遇，Eggsy就紧紧地注视着他的眼睛，伸出舌头缓缓地舔着那块皮革，仿佛那是勺冰激凌。Merlin赞赏地笑了一声，调整坐姿收回双腿，眼神里有种Eggsy可以得胜地称之为“贪婪”的微光。他宣布道：

“好，很好。我们一定会合作愉快的。”

 

CH2

 

Harry家。晚餐。

房屋的主人为晚餐准备了酱汁牛排和水煮有机蔬菜。Eggsy死活不吃蔬菜，直到Merlin 威胁他要么乖乖吃掉要么你有麻烦了，年轻人。至于Harry，他坐在Eggsy旁边，帮他把肉切成精确的小方块（鉴于Harry的致命刀法，这就如同一名疯狂科学家用死亡射线来热汤一样），再一块块地喂给他。

Harry溺爱地用餐巾把Eggsy嘴上滴下来的酱汁擦掉，告诉他如果想变成像爹地们一样的大人就要摄入足够的维他命。所以Eggsy叉起一块他最恨的花椰菜，蘸着盘子里的酱汁，胳膊肘搁在桌上，张着嘴大嚼起来。Merlin斥责了他那糟糕的餐桌礼仪。而Harry则亲吻了他的脸颊，补偿Merlin的粗暴。

作为家庭生活的一幕，旁观者或许会觉得这相当正常。只不过，Eggsy已经是完完全全的成年人了，且此时正赤裸着身体。而Harry和Merlin都穿的整整齐齐。

如果Eggsy能停下来，思考一下这一切是多么的疯狂，或许他就会跑到肯塔基的那座狂热分子教堂寻求净化，发誓这辈子再也不这么肮脏淫荡。幸运的是，他不是个爱思前想后的人，而是更喜欢勇往直前，顺其自然。哦，此刻他还认为自己相当幸运呢。

Harry和Merlin不紧不慢地享用着他们的餐后小酌。他们舒服地坐在起居室的沙发上，Eggsy站在他们面前，仍旧赤裸着，不知所措。Merlin告诉过他要好好表现，不管那是什么意思，只是他实在无法忍受站在同一个地方那么久而不开口说些什么。他变得焦躁不安起来。

身后茶几上随意的摆放着润滑剂和性玩具，仿佛那是寻常人家里茶几上该有的东西似的。Harry在工作中是个一丝不苟的人，Eggsy一想到他是如何以同样的耐心和仔细来挑选这堆东西，就有点口干舌燥。

Harry穿着家居服，柔软的毛衣开衫把他衬得相当慵懒，整个人散发出一种工作时绝不外露的，骨子里的闲适。Eggsy的手痒了起来—事实上，他整个人都开始发痒，蠢蠢欲动。

“爹地，”他没多想就脱口而出，Harry看向他。他们商量过，他会称Harry为“爹地”，而Merlin是“父亲”或“先生”。

“我能得到一个吻吗，爹地？嘴对嘴的那种，”他补充到，难以相信自己竟然脸红了。真好笑，看似无害的语句一旦加了“爹地”这两个小小的音节，就变得如此下流。 

“我觉得还是不要为好。”Merlin插进来，一口饮尽杯中的白兰地。

一阵恐慌席卷过 Eggsy，Merlin 也许会叫停整件事，把Harry从他身边夺走。然而，Merlin继续道：

“你太淘气了，Eggsy。不止是刚才晚餐桌上糟糕的举止，我们还有笔老账要算，你和我。你应该还记得，在没有取得允许的情况下，你是怎么把手伸到不属于你的东西上的。所以我认为，你该被稍稍管教一下了。”

Harry安抚地把手放到Merlin的大腿上。

“别对他太苛责了，亲爱的。他才刚开始学。”

“而你对他太纵容了。依你说该怎么办呢？” 

“一个道歉应该就足够了。”Harry转向Eggsy。“不是吗，亲爱的孩子？过这儿来，你该对你父亲说些什么？” 

兴奋和恐惧让他有点硬了。Eggsy没多想便跪在了他们面前。

Merlin散发着一种权威感，Harry则展示出自信。他们两人既该死的危险，又都具备非人的自控力；他们都很懂得该如何让Eggsy被欲望冲昏头脑。

自打他记事以来，他就与任何权威都合不来。但Merlin完全不同。Eggsy总是无法忍受那些滥用自己小小权力的蠢货，你只要轻轻一戳，便能知道那不过都是虚张声势。

然而，Merlin，他严厉但公平。知道自己在做什么，在施加自己那可观的权力时毫无怜悯。就像Harry一样，你永远不会想看到他可怕的一面。

Eggsy能想象到自己在他面前屈服的样子，显而易见。他渴望这么做。

“对不起，父亲。求您原谅我。”他甜甜地说，刻意令自己的声音听着更年轻，更无辜。不过没有在Merlin身上起作用，因为他下了判决：

“这可不够。过来。”

Eggsy知道自己最好不要提出异议。他膝行至Merlin 面前。

“四肢着地，面朝这儿，孩子，”Merlin下达指令，帮他摆好姿势，“我要打你的屁股。你觉得这种惩罚适合你吗？”

“是的。”

“恐怕我听不明白。” 

“是的，先生。” 他说，带着些微的不情愿。Merlin敏锐的抓住了这点。

“你很快就不会是这种态度了，小混蛋，我向你保证。” 

Eggsy的臀部紧张了起来。他从未被打过屁股。当他们协商时，出于好奇，他没有把这一条当做硬性底线。而现在当他真正面对这个时，他有点后悔自己当初的冲动了。

他起初用手掌和膝盖撑着地。但Merlin强硬的按着他的肩胛之间，迫使他身子俯的更低直到手肘着地，臀部高耸起来。Eggsy把脸埋在手臂间，这太羞耻了，把脸藏起来也没用。他从未觉得如此暴露。

对Eggsy的姿势满意了后，Merlin一只手按在他的肩上，另一只手挥动起来。这一下落在Eggsy的臀肉上发出响亮的一声，打的他整个身子都朝前冲去。然后，不给Eggsy留下任何喘息时间，Merlin开始了一连串较轻却仍旧很痛的拍击，精准地落在同一处地方，他屁股的正中，大腿和臀瓣的交接处。每一下都连带着挤压Eggsy的蛋蛋，令他大声喘息起来。

“如何？”Merlin问道，拍打停止了，他轻抚着Eggsy灼热的皮肤。

“绿色。”Eggsy咬着牙说。  
（译注：绿色黄色红色是常用的BDSM安全词汇。绿色代表“可以继续”，黄色是“节奏放缓”，红色是“停下”。下文同）  
“那好吧，现在我们正式开始。”

该死，他还以为已经结束了。这才仅仅是热身？那真正的该有多疼？

第一下抽打告诉了他答案，几乎把他肺里的空气都挤出来。Merlin给了他几秒让他调整呼吸，消化那辐射般的疼痛。

第二下让他几乎哭出来。他蜷紧手指抓住地毯又放开，深深呼吸着，准备好承受第三下。但他显然准备的太过了，绷紧肌肉是个错误，因为第三下几乎把他打倒。他强迫自己放松下来。接下来的每一下都疼得要死，但他认为只要自己放松接受就可以习惯……

又是一连串拍击，轮流落在两片臀瓣上，令他微微蠕动起来。这种节奏竟有些令人愉快，让他的皮肤异样的热起来。但当那些沉重的抽打再一次落下时，他抽泣起来，听起来可怜兮兮的，但他已无力在意这些。

他把全部注意力都集中在放松肌肉上，眼泪便控制不住地夺眶而出。当Merlin的拍打建立起一种慢而稳定的节奏时，他感到自己又硬了，血液涌向下体。忘记吞咽的那些唾液涌到嘴边，他立刻咽下，免得像一条该死的狗一样流口水。他开始抽泣。

拍打持续着。伸开的手掌，并紧的手指；沉重的抽打和更轻，更快的拍击。直到Eggsy再也受不住了，喊道：“黄色，黄色！”

Merlin立刻停手了，开始非常，非常温柔的抚摸他的屁股和大腿。

“还好吗？”他问道，手伸到Eggsy臀瓣中间，开始爱抚那里。Eggsy点点头，紧闭双眼，试图平息屁股上的灼痛。但并没有用。Merlin的手继续向下，深入他双腿之间，开始揉捏他的睾丸。更多的眼泪流了下来，愉悦夹杂着痛苦。

“你想让我停下吗，Eggsy？” 

他几乎点头了，但Harry开口道：

“你该亲眼看看自己，我亲爱的。你整个红透了--多么可爱的颜色。”

一只显然不属于Merlin的手，那只他从开始就想要感受到的手掰开他的一边臀瓣，露出洞口。Harry的拇指轻轻按压着，那圈肌肉收紧了，将他的指头吸进去一点，好像一个吻。

“多么漂亮的男孩……你经受住了惩罚，我真为你骄傲。” 

Eggsy一个字都说不出来，只能发出一声呜咽。天，更多，他想要更多，他可以一辈子听着这些赞美而不厌烦。Harry的手指轻轻搅动着，而Merlin仍揉着他的双球。Eggsy几乎要射出来了，直到他听见Harry说：

“你能再承受三下吗，Eggsy？为了我？”

他可以为他再承受三千下。三下根本不算什么。即使他臀部的皮肤快要擦伤了，他还是使劲点了点头。

“说出来，男孩。“

他的声音饱含痛苦。但他还是全心全意地，嘶哑地说道：”是的，爹地，我可以。”

Harry的手从他身上撤走了。Merlin沿着他的脊柱抚摸着，他的脊背因这爱抚而弓起。

“最后的三下。你要报数出来，Eggsy。”Merlin命令道。

当Merlin那使出全力的拍打落在他饱受折磨的皮肤上时，Eggsy几乎尖叫出来。但是，他还是努力调整着呼吸，设法用正常音量数道：“一。”操，他的声音听起来像完全崩溃了似的。

“二……二。”他颤不成声。自己很快就要射出来了，他几乎能尝到那滋味。

然后最终，最终，最后一下落在臀上。

那时，他神智已游离天外，几乎无法辨别最后一下是否和之前一样重——那已经不重要了。

惩罚结束的那一刻，若不是几只有力的大手扶起他，将他任人摆弄的身体扶到沙发上，他就真的会崩溃掉。Harry让他坐在自己的大腿上，轻抚着他的头发，告诉他他是个多么好的孩子，多么勇敢，多么坚强。当Harry握住他的阴茎，慢慢套弄时，他没有反抗。他只想把脸埋在Harry那完美的脖子上，亲吻他，永远。

下一秒他就真的亲上去了，连他自己都没意识到。Harry善意地嘲笑着他的饥渴。现在，Merlin允许他去碰Harry了，这简直像进了天堂一样……如果他屁股没那么疼就好了。每动一下，Harry裤子的布料就磨的他生疼，直接把他从天堂又拽回人间。

Eggsy试着忽略这种疼痛，贪婪地环抱着Harry的脖子，使劲吻着他。那是种冲动又罪恶的狂吻，是他几个星期以来一直梦想的那种。在这个吻中，他传递着对Harry改变他人生的感激涕零，以及随时愿意为他献出生命的毫不犹豫。现在，他有权这么做了。Merlin本人亲自授权。

Harry将主导权让给他，一如既往地耐心。尽管Eggsy吻的狂乱又颤抖，就像一只过度热情的狗狗在狂舔主人的脸。Harry捏弄起Eggsy的屁股，他勉力忍耐了一会儿，还是忍不住轻声痛呼起来。Harry立刻终止了亲吻，最后在Eggsy唇上轻啄了一口。

“抱歉，我不是故意弄疼你的，亲爱的。这样，你为什么不跪在沙发上……”

Harry让Eggsy跪在自己和Merlin中间，Eggsy的勃起被自己的小腹和皮沙发靠背压着。他无法看到Harry在他背后做什么，但很快，他就感到Harry的呼吸轻吐在他敏感的皮肤上。

“让爹地亲一亲就不疼了。”

这是个有很多“第一次”的夜晚。

Harry的舌头柔软湿润地碰触着他的入口，快感令他几乎升天。上帝是存在的，是祂将Harry Hart降下尘世，让他精通一切。尤其是，精通于如何品尝Eggsy的后穴。

起初，他只是粗略地舔着，用唾液润湿Eggsy的洞口。然后，Harry向内长吹一口气，那一环肌肉被冷气刺激的收缩起来。Eggsy死死抓着沙发靠背，感受着Harry的舌头在他的入口转动着，缓慢而坚定地想要进去。他的括约肌最终还是放弃了抵抗，让Harry长驱直入--没有人能抵抗住Harry太久。Harry开始用舌头操他。

Eggsy的手艰难地伸到后面，按住Harry的脑后，一边倾斜着自己的身体，让那条该死的有魔力的舌头进入的更深。Merlin立刻拽起他的耳朵，像捉住一只捣乱的宠物那样。

“噢！我真该把你绑起来，不是吗？”他咆哮道。“伸出你的手腕。”

他那会儿正意乱情迷，完全无法抗议，乖乖地向Merlin伸出手腕。Merlin用自己的领带将他的手缚在体前。

“注意着点你的沙发，Harry。这孩子快要把它毁了。”

他阴茎紧黏着沙发的皮革表面，这种不舒服的感觉暂时将他从Harry那极富技巧的的舔弄中抽离出来，否则他真的要临近高潮了。不幸的是，这一优势也很快丧失了，因为Harry将他的胯抬起来一点，伸手握住他的阴茎套弄起来。每一下撸动，Harry都确保自己的手掌坚实地摩挲过他的龟头。 

“你会释放在我的手里，Eggsy。”他说，暂时停下手上的动作。“然后你要把它舔干净，明白？”

并没有等他回答，Harry继续开工。在他手和舌头的双重夹击下，Eggsy几乎无法再坚持分毫，他咬住沙发上的皮革，Harry精准地让他释放在自己手里。

我倒是不介意自己精液的味道，Eggsy想。此时他躺靠在Harry的臂弯中，头搁在Harry的肩上而脚搭在Merlin的大腿上。他仔细而彻底的舔着Harry的手，不放过任何一个角落，只为了看到Harry脸上满意与欲念交织的表情。他完成后，作为奖励，Harry亲了他。操，Eggsy爱死这个男人的吻了。

“恐怕你又忘记应有的礼仪了，我的男孩。”当他们的唇分开时，Harry轻声道。Eggsy感到一阵恐慌。操，他到底做了什么？还是又忘了什么？

“你有没有向你的父亲说谢谢？”

尽管手腕还被绑着，他还是尽力坐直，看着Merlin的双眼道：

“谢谢您，父亲，为了惩罚我。”他知道自己入戏太深了，因为他感到脸从未有过的红起来。“我很抱歉。”

“你是该感到很抱歉，”Merlin冷冰冰的回应道。“你准备如何补偿我？”

“我有个主意，”Harry说，声音像融化的巧克力。他用玩笑般的语气在Eggsy耳边说：“我来教你，Eggsy，如何将你父亲的阴茎整根吞下。我保证他喜欢这主意。”

Merlin低笑着赞同。就因为这，Eggsy的欲望又昂起了头。虽然他的老二现在还软着，但硬起来只是时间的问题了。

Harry Hart是个他妈的疯子，当他在Merlin面前跪下时想道。因为他此时正面对着Merlin那从拉开的拉链露出来的，又长又粗，没有割过包皮的阴茎。

在短暂的站街经历中他见过几次这样的阴茎。但当拥有它的这个男人俯视着他，挑起眉毛，像是在质疑他没准会被噎死时--这可是另一码事了。这是阴茎中的怪物，但更重要的，它是Merlin的阴茎。Eggsy可以为之去死。

他正要奋不顾身地上前，但Harry优雅地拦住了他。

“Ah-ah-ah，我们是怎么教你礼仪的，Eggsy？一名绅士永远该最先作什么？”

“请求允许。”Eggsy喃喃道，如在梦中。

“那就去做。”

他将自己被绑着的手放在大腿之间，尽最大可能挂起他那副“好孩子”的表情，抬头看向Merlin。

“我能吸你的阴茎吗，先生？”

Merlin握住自己的老二，懒散随意地套弄起来，微笑地看着Eggsy的双眼跟随他手上的动作而移动。

“我相信你能。不过你有多想要？”

Eggsy咽了口吐沫，舔了舔自己干燥的嘴唇作为准备。

“我想要，先生，非常非常想要。求你让我这么做吧。”

“你觉得自己能完全吞下？”

他犹豫了。当然，他对于自己吸那种尺寸阴茎的技巧还是有几分自信的：手嘴并用，专注于讨好头部。但他们是认真想要他做真正的深喉吗？他的确喜欢这个主意，准确的说，是很爱。但真要执行起来就有点心虚了。这时Harry跪到他旁边，施以援手，“别担心，Eggsy，说过我会教你的。”

自打Harry Hart当上Arthur后，他就没再教过他什么。一股暖流涌向小腹。Eggsy意识到，是的，他想念Harry教他的那种感觉。非常想念。

“你是个又聪明又能干的男孩，我敢肯定你学的很快。”

这赞赏是个很好的鼓励。他浑身一激灵。

“首先，要熟悉你手上的任务。”Harry说，假装没听到Merlin对他用词的嘲笑。“去。交个朋友。”

Eggsy直起身来跪着，先用一个小小亲吻问候Merlin的阴茎，然后嘴唇在上面停留的时间越来越长。这时，Harry倾身向前，带着火热的吐息低声道：

“现在，膜拜它（worship it）。”他拖长“sh”的音，在发“p”时嘴唇轻轻一咂，最后在“t”上故意弹了一下舌头，短促而有效地冲击着Eggsy的耳膜。

从这儿就能看出来Eggsy对这个男人有多迷恋。这个人仅仅用该死的发音就能让他大声的呻吟出来。他卖力的舔着Merlin的阴茎，好像他有多饥渴似的。Merlin靠回沙发背，张开双腿让他动作。Eggsy进一步向前，用脸贴着那整根东西，鼻子埋在根部，一边吻着Merlin的睾丸，一边深深吸入那里的雄性气味。Harry抚着他的头发，鼓励他，说着“做得非常好，我的男孩”。Eggsy自发地含入Merlin的一边囊袋，用舌头重重地舔着，让Merlin从喉咙深处发出几声短促的呻吟。小小的胜利。Eggsy想道，微微的扯起一边嘴角。只要花一点时间，他一定能让这个混蛋崩溃。

在对另一边睾丸也施以同样的关照后，他一路舔回头部，心不在焉的吸着那里。

“漂亮，Eggsy。你把他伺候的很好，看。”

Eggsy微微张眼，惊讶地看到Merlin仰着头，沉醉于欲望中。

“好的，孩子。现在你可以将它全放进嘴里了。”

他敢说这绝对没有Harry想的那么容易，尤其是在他的手还被绑着的情况下。即使只吞下一点头部，他的下巴就已经有点抻着了。自己他妈怎么可能吞下整根东西呢？一定会痛很久的。

“让它慢慢滑下去，看它能插到你舌头后面多深。”Harry回应着他的疑惑，听起来那么的乐观，那么相信Eggsy的能力。因此Eggsy选择让他的指令压倒一切，清空思想，只留下Harry的声音和词句。

他试着让下颌更加放松，让它进的更深，直到他开始干呕。

“坚持住，让它保持在那儿，专心放松。我会数到十，看你能否坚持这么久。”

他仍可以用鼻子呼吸，也可以小小的吞咽口水，尽管很困难。他坚持着，直到Harry数到十。

“非常好，Eggsy。你可以慢慢让它滑出来了，注意呼吸。”

他按照指令做了。目前为止，一切顺利。Merlin显然拥有着可怕的自制力，整个过程中一直保持不动，这使他在Eggsy的眼中多了一层非人色彩。如果他俩交换角色，他觉得自己肯定没法在这种口活下还能如此自控。

“再来一次。你看，我们在慢慢训练你的喉咙容纳它。这次看看能不能让它进的更深。深呼吸。”

他们有了小小的进展：Eggsy这回让它稍稍进的深了些，直到他又开始干呕。Harry温柔的梳理着他的头发，让他平静下来。

“就让它在那儿，坚持住。记住，尽量放松。这回我会数到十二。坚持住，Eggsy，为了我。”

听到Harry这次延长了时间，Eggsy几乎要哭出来。但Harry加上了那两个有魔力的词，为我。正如这晚他们之前做过的那样，这两个词发挥了神奇的效力。Eggsy设法坚持住了。当Harry数到十二时，他迫不及待的让它从嘴里滑出，急促的喘息着。这次他在整个过程中都没法呼吸，口水流的Merlin满阴茎都是。

“你做的很棒，Eggsy，”Harry在他试着稳定呼吸时说。“呼吸，我的男孩。就这么简单。喘过来气了？嗯？我们继续。这次会更深，而且我会数到十五。你觉得自己能做到吗？”

Eggsy点点头，整个过程如此漫长，他好像尝试了无数次似的--他敢肯定，Merlin，尽管有着非人的镇定，也会在这一点上赞同他--Harry不停地指导和鼓励着他，直到他的嘴唇最终碰到了Merlin阴茎的底端。他的下巴很痛，喉咙也很痛，感觉自己就像个该死的马戏团吞剑者似的。

尽管如此，这一切都是值得的。因为Harry不停地赞扬着他，Eggsy，你多么美丽，多么奇妙。还因为Merlin最终打破了自己的沉默，夸赞道：

“我就知道。你那张小嘴生来就该被人操。”

他试着保持这种节奏，吞吐着，小心地呼吸着，每一次都更加容易。Harry是对的，只要多加训练就能做到。

“来，Harry。”他听见Merlin在他的头顶说。“看起来这个小婊子想要更多。我们何不彻底把他填满呢？”

 

CH3

 

Eggsy艰难的喘着气，一声呜咽从嘴角溢出。

他做不到。Merlin一定在开玩笑。他没办法活过这种玩法。

但显然，Harry很喜欢Merlin的主意。他离开Eggsy身侧，回来时带着管润滑剂，然后命令Eggsy站起来。这种深深弯着腰的姿势相当难受，尤其是他手还被绑着，只能勉强扶住Merlin的大腿以保持平衡。不过这种角度让他将Merlin吞的更深。Merlin用更大的呻吟声给予他肯定，挪动着胯部，把他那尺寸可观的老二插进Eggsy的喉咙更深处。

上身倾斜使他的血液涌向头部，他近乎窒息，但还是暗暗决定自己绝不会因此退缩。Merlin是对的，他的确想要更多。即使嘴已经被Merlin填满了，他也同样渴求着Harry的进入。他想要同时被这两个男人占有。他呻吟着，更加卖力的吞吐起来，前液和唾液混杂着发出啧啧声，直到Merlin突然用手抓住他的头发开始操他的脸。现在没什么他能做的了，他闭起眼睛，任由Merlin掌控节奏。

“操，Eggsy，” Merlin咬着牙说，抓着Eggsy头发的手已经汗湿了，偶尔放松掌控，下一秒却抓得更紧。“你做的太棒了。看看你，就像只套子那样合适。”

能得到Merlin的表扬可不容易，Eggsy几乎呛住--不过还是缓过来了。他偷眼看向Merlin，这回，他们的目光相遇了。Eggsy努力不让自己转开眼睛，不让自己逃避Merlin炽热的目光--和Harry看他的样子竟没什么两样。他仍旧无法相信Merlin刚刚夸了他。这夸赞令Eggsy想做得更好，想拿回一点主动权以便更好的取悦他。Eggsy能做的不多，只是尽量在Merlin每次抽出来时用舌头挽留。他还在喉咙深处哼哼着，让Merlin能通过阴茎感受到他声带的震动。Merlin用“操，就是这样，Eggsy！”来鼓励他。看着他英俊五官上的笑意，Eggsy心跳都几乎漏了一拍。

“你知道自己多有天分吗，我的Eggsy？”Harry凑近他，声音因喜爱之情而温暖。Eggsy浑身发烫：自己现在是他的Eggsy了。“看看他被你伺候的多好。”

同时，Harry的手指轻而易举地进入了他。因为刚被舌头操弄过，他的后面还很敏感。那些手指相当温柔的扩张着他，而Eggsy忙于让Merlin脸上的笑容留的久些。直到Harry抽出手指，他才意识到自己错过了这一准备过程。他真该狠狠踹自己一脚。可现在他正被绑着，被人操着嘴，以及即将被两个世界上最性感的男人同时上。

Harry拉开裤链。这回Eggsy的注意力完全放在了他身上。他对于“同时”这个主意有点恐惧，因为单Merlin一个人就已经把他干到失神了。但这可是Harry，第一次，上他。他绝不会允许自己分心，没门儿。然而，Harry没有急着动作，只是用阴茎的头部轻触着Eggsy的穴口，几乎让他疯掉。

不知怎么，Eggsy开始止不住地全身颤抖。紧张，期待，肌肉疲劳排着队来向他讨债，即使在Kingsman受过体能训练也没用。他诚实的身体开始替无法说话的他乞求起来。

出于同情，Harry最终还是抓住Eggsy的胯部，止住他的颤抖，挺身向前。他缓慢而坚定地向前推进着，直达最深处。现在好了。Eggsy终于得到了自己曾梦寐以求的满足感。此刻Harry和Merlin都在他体内了，对他宣示着彻底的主权。他感到一种从未有过的被拥有感。

“我就知道你里面和外在一样棒，亲爱的男孩。”Harry喘息着说，“又热又紧，我很喜欢。有两根老二在身体里的感觉怎样， 我亲爱的小荡货？你欲求不满到抖得像片树叶，可怜的小东西。这回你满足了吗？”

Eggsy显然无法开口回答。所以他收紧了自己环绕着Harry的那一圈肌肉，以此来表达爱意，而Harry回应以一声呻吟。片刻后，Harry缓缓地撤出来，又立刻凶猛的插入。在此过程中，他一直紧抓着Eggsy，手指深深陷入臀肉。这一堪称专家级的抽插让Eggsy几乎白眼翻晕过去。

“不过，我现在要你重新集中注意力。你之前一直做得很好，不要让自己的努力白费。”

Eggsy这才意识到自己完全忘了那一头的Merlin。这男人有着圣人一般的耐心，任由Eggsy沉浸在Harry的动作中，不顾自己这边被完全忽视了。他没有催促，甚至都没动一下。Eggsy的脸烧了起来，他不是故意冷落Merlin的，他明白这很不公平。这男人理应得到更好的服务。尽管嘴唇已经疲累万分，Eggsy还是重新拾回节奏，卖力地舔着Merlin。不过似乎他唯一做成的，就是口水流了Merlin一阴茎，天。不过Merlin看起来并不介意。当Eggsy偷眼看他时，他看起来并没有对Eggsy的半心半意怀恨在心，谢天谢地。

“好……做的很好，Eggsy，”当Harry开始在Eggsy体内动作时，Merlin鼓励道。“保持住这个节奏，我或许会射到你嘴里，喜欢吗？你会做个好孩子，乖乖的全部吞掉吗？”

Eggsy呻吟一声以示同意，他想要的也就这么多：做个好孩子。Merlin喘息起来，再一次向他那张顺从的嘴里抽插。

不幸的是，Harry也开始有技巧的撞击Eggsy最深处的那个点，令人眩晕的快感席卷了他，Eggsy实在无法继续集中在口活上了。刺激太过，神智太少，注定会出事儿的——也的确如此。

那是他的错，真的：他本该用手势叫停，而不是毫无警告地仰过头，试图摆脱Merlin的控制。太不凑巧，Merlin那时正挺身向前，结果他的牙齿狠狠的磕在了Merlin的前端。更不凑巧的是，那时正值Harry在他体内达到高潮，他能听到Harry满足的叹息，感觉到他射在自己里面。时间此刻似乎静止了，他觉得自己的五脏六腑都紧张起来，像被湿布拧过一样难受。

Merlin一把拽住Eggsy的头发，他的阴茎完全从他嘴里退出来了。他狠狠扇了Eggsy一耳光。虽然Eggsy被打的有点耳鸣，但这耳光本身其实并不重；真正令他痛苦的，是失败带来的羞辱感。

在Harry抽出来之前，Merlin捏住Eggsy的下巴，强迫他抬头看向自己。

“我对你很不满意，”他说。Eggsy的心沉了下去。“现在，我要你把Harry的精液含好，不要洒出一滴。否则，我就会对你做一些你绝不喜欢的事。”

Eggsy的后面立刻紧张起来，他感到Harry的阴茎慢慢抽了出来，自己的内壁紧吸着他像是在挽留。在恐惧的刺激下，他设法合拢自己的后穴，不让Harry那还温热的精液淌出来。

“把他塞住。然后把乳夹递给我，Harry，谢谢。”

谢天谢地，他不用紧张太长时间。很快他就感到肛塞塞住了他的入口，令他如释重负。这玩意儿不是很大，塞在他的肛门里正舒适。

“我本来打算在我们结束后让你也享受高潮的--谢了，Harry，”Merlin说，从Harry手里接过像两个小小衣夹的东西，被银链连在一起--这就是了，乳夹。Eggsy在网上见过这东西，不过从来没亲自体验过，“现在我改变主意了。”

Eggsy这才意识到自己被残忍的拒绝了。才意识到自己现在硬的发疼，前端开始渗漏，显然已经持续一阵儿了。他迫切地渴望释放。

“求你了，先生。”他惨兮兮地乞求道，声音听着很怪。操，他的喉咙还是很痛，仿佛Merlin的那话儿还插在里面似的。“求你让我射出来，先生，求你。”

“Nuh-uh。吸老二时不用上牙齿的好孩子才能射出来。你不能。”

Eggsy咬住下唇不让自己哭出来。他的双眼立刻盈满泪水。

“Merlin，亲爱的，你就不能发次善心吗？”Harry终于介入了。他永远是天使。

Merlin迅速的将乳夹安放好。一开始只是稍有一点压迫感，但当Merlin调紧它们后，剧痛攥住了Eggsy。他再也控制不住自己的眼泪，开始啜泣起来。渐渐的，他哭的越来越厉害，都有点抽住了。操，自己是怎么变成这样的？

Merlin装模作样的考虑着Harry的劝解，Eggsy几乎崩溃掉，不过他最后还是让步了。“好吧，好吧。如果你真的那么想要，可以在我的腿上蹭出来。不过你可得好好给我展示一下。”

“此时你该说什么，Eggsy？”Harry催促道。

“谢谢你，先生。谢谢你。”Eggsy抽泣着说，举起被绑着的双手勉强擦去眼泪。事后回想起来，他几乎要被自己羞死。但那时他满脑子想的只有自己未解决的欲望，那里涨的像他的乳头一样疼。虽然已经没什么力气了，他还是尽力跨坐在Merlin的一条大腿上，开始前后移动自己的胯部。这种摩擦在一般情况下肯定是不够的，但他那会儿已经顾不上那么多。他猜只要他思想集中，肯定能很快射出来。更何况，如果他蹭的角度正确，那肛塞肯定也会在他体内运动的。

Merlin不是想看他表演么？Eggsy就给他表演看看。他呻吟得越来越大声，热情地蹭着Merlin，他能感到自己就要高潮了……直到乳头上尖锐的疼痛把他拉回来，Merlin刻意挑了这个时候拉拽他乳夹上的链子，用力之大令他以为它们会被撕扯掉。自然，他生生的从高潮中清醒过来。

“怎么了，Eggsy？高潮不了？是你的问题，还是我的问题？哦，我懂了，是我的错，对吧？” 这混蛋挂起一个恍然大悟的微笑。

Eggsy真想一拳揍过去。他能想象自己这一拳是怎样把Merlin那张该死的脸砸开花的。那一定很爽。

好吧，他也就是想想，因为那明显他妈的不可能。至少先等他射Merlin一腿再说……于是他假笑着挤了挤眼睛，从被打断的地方重新开始。尽管他的阴茎都摩擦的痛了，肌肉也疲累不已，很快，欲望之火在他的腹股沟又一次熊熊燃烧起来……

“天，天，你今晚可真争强好胜。”Merlin拖长了声音说，一脸好笑。然后他又一次拽了那根链子，力道刚好让Eggsy又一次从高潮中疼醒。

“操！”Eggsy极度难受的哭喊道，一屁股坐到地板上。这一下撞击将肛塞撞入他体内，带来一点小小快感，几乎是对他饥渴程度的又一次嘲讽。他淤紫的乳头一跳一跳的疼着，阴茎也好不到哪儿去。全身肌肉都因过度疲劳而轻颤，他累的喘不过气来。他没法再继续了，没办法……

“够了。”Harry及时介入，打断了Eggsy脑海中疯狂回响的声音。他坐到Merlin旁，招呼Eggsy过去。

“我懂了，”Merlin嘲讽地说，看着Eggsy手脚并用地爬到Harry那边，“我们的男孩有着自己的偏爱。家长中总有那么一方更受欢迎，不是吗？”

Harry没理他，捧起Eggsy的脸，温柔到令Eggsy几乎又一次哭出来。

“所以，那还真是我的错了。”Merlin好脾气的继续道。“我觉得你若是换到Harry的腿上蹭，就不会有问题了，对吗，Eggsy？这提议听着怎么样？”

Harry在Eggsy的嘴唇上轻吻一口。

“你觉得怎么样，Eggsy？我们要不要展示给他看看？”

一想到又要从头开始，Eggsy就浑身发软。他宁愿这辈子再也不射出来。

“不，不，不，Harry，爹地，我没法……”

“嘘，嘘，Eggsy，冷静……我会帮你的，我当然会帮你……来，坐上来。”

他扶住Eggsy后腰，帮他坐到自己膝盖上，将Eggsy的勃起压在自己大腿上。布料柔软的触感紧贴着Eggsy的阴茎。

“Eggsy，看着我。”

Eggsy凝视着Harry那双深棕色眼睛，寻找着他眼中的和善，和那种自己每根神经都在渴求的爱意。

“动起来，Eggsy。为了我。”

听到这指令，他呜咽的像只受伤的小兽。然而他还是照做了，尽管全身都在抗议，叫嚣着要崩溃。

一开始他很难感受到任何快感--但他还是坚持住了，渐渐地，他又热了起来……直到Harry突然松开了他的乳夹，随着乳头的解放，Eggsy喷涌而出。他觉得自己像从零点五瞬间跃到一千，从痛苦跃到极乐--他不停喷射着，大脑一片空白。当他最终重新拾回意识时，他发现自己正在被Harry和Merlin扛在肩上，一路抬到Harry楼上的大床里。他大张双臂扑到床上，仿佛在拥抱多年未见的朋友。

他从未感到如此疲倦，只想一头睡死过去……但Merlin还有其他安排。

“还有最后一项，男孩……我现在很想操你，如果你同意的话。”

Eggsy当时已经像死过去了一样，他什么都不剩了，空空如也。然而……他还是积蓄起最后的那点力量，微弱的对Merlin说“绿色”，任由他使用自己已筋疲力竭的身体。他体力和意志都已达极限，但仍有一部分自我可以献给Merlin，他从不知道自己能做到这种程度。

Merlin分开Eggsy的臀瓣，拔出塞子。半凝固的精液缓缓涌出，流过Merlin的手指，顺着大腿流下。Eggsy感到一阵恶心，倒是清醒了不少。然后Merlin用他那又粗又硬的阴茎取代了手指，缓缓地压入Eggsy的后穴，比Harry撑开的还要彻底。Eggsy彻底精神了，睡意一扫而空。

鉴于Merlin是如何干他的嘴的，他以为这次也会很粗暴，但事实证明Eggsy对他了解的实在太少。Merlin展现出极大的耐心，缓慢地，美妙地操着他。仿佛他俩是一对亲密情人，而Merlin这次决定温柔以待似的。

“啊，Eggsy，”Merlin说，“我想要的就是你现在这样。驯服你可不容易，不过我们做到了，不是吗？看看你现在，柔软又顺从。不要反抗，乖乖接受就好……好孩子。”

他胸膛里的什么东西抽紧了。这正是他想从Merlin那里听到的话。现在一切都各归原位，近乎完美……但还是缺了些什么。他在Merlin耐心的操弄下不安地扭动起来，轻声嚅嗫道“黄色”，声音几不可闻。然而Merlin还是听见了，然后以非人的毅力停了下来，维持着一种几乎不动的状态；用最轻微的摩擦让Eggsy浑身战栗不已。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”Merlin温柔地问道。

Eggsy设法积蓄起力量，轻声向Harry恳求道：“求你，Harry。我能不能含着你的老二？我不……我只是需要……”

显然他无须更多解释，更何况他也实在说不出口。他甚至都无力去舔Harry，他只是想在被Merlin上的同时将它含在嘴里，用舌头感受Harry的形状和重量，作为一种令人心安的存在。

这样才对。他们三人之间建立起了一种牢固的联系，倒不全是性方面的，至少他现在已感觉不到那么多了。他将腿分得更开，让Merlin进的更深，一面抬起手臂扶住Merlin的侧腰，无声地催促他操的更用力些。Merlin照做了。而Harry轻拍Eggsy的头发安慰他，Eggsy虚弱地吮吸着他的阴茎。天，一切都那么美妙。

Merlin最终从他体内退出时，Eggsy已经睡着了一半，更多的精液随着Merlin的动作从他体内流出。

Eggsy的大腿上一塌糊涂。他感到自己肮脏的彻底，被使用的也很彻底。

同时，无与伦比，无与伦比的美妙。

 

***

 

夜半某个时分，他醒了，完全不知身在何处。身体被夹在两具热力惊人的躯体间，热得难受，那是Harry和Merlin。他们在他之上轻声交谈着，时不时吻着对方。这是个幸福，亲密的时刻，显然只属于两位多年的爱人。Eggsy痛苦但真切地感到，他并不属于这里。

“好吧，”他喃喃道，试图起身。他的脸颊和舌头都麻的像棉花一样，仿佛刚从一场彻底的宿醉中醒来。沉重的现实击中了他。他的乳头，喉咙和肛门仍旧敏感着，肌肉酸痛。不过至少某人费心把他身上的精液都洗掉了，最有可能是Harry。“我觉得我应该……我最好……”

“别闹了。”Merlin说。他横过手臂压着Eggsy，不让他起来。

操，这话可说错了。

一阵狂怒突然席卷过Eggsy，给了他反抗的力量。他吼道：“游戏结束了。我他妈又不是你们的玩具，让我走！”

Merlin立刻收回了手臂，仿佛被烫着一样。Eggsy气喘吁吁地坐直在床边，积蓄着起身离开所需要的力量和勇气。

“Eggsy……”Harry开口道，Eggsy再也无法忍受他说话的语调。不，操他的，他不会再靠任何人的施舍而活。

“谢谢你们做的一切，Harry，Merlin。今晚很好玩。只是我现在要走了。”

Harry打开了床头灯。突然亮起的灯光刺痛了Eggsy的眼睛，让他一时无法起身离开。

“Eggsy，请你听我说。你知道我为什么同意这一切吗？”Harry温柔地问道。

“整件事都是个错误。”Eggsy回答道，避免与他目光接触。

“不，不，别这么说……”

“你知道我爱着你，Harry，”Eggsy终于哭了出来。操。现在说这些废话太晚了，抑或太早。不过也没什么区别。他设法让自己继续道：“我也明白你最多就能做到今晚这样。挺好的，只是我……我只想和你在一起，即便那就是全部。不过不要苛求我结束后还能黏在你们身边，假装……这不对……我不能……”他没法再说下去了。

“你是不是忘了什么重要的事，Eggsy？”Merlin突然插嘴道，“我不想听着像个自大狂，只是你不觉得我在其中也应该有个角色么？还是你只把我视作障碍？”

还未等Eggsy说什么，Harry就继续道，“Eggsy，一开始Merlin向我提议这么做时，我回绝了他。就算他提醒我，我有多……多关心你，以及我若是一直自我欺骗的话会活得多累，嗯，这还不足以说服我。但当他向我保证，他会像我一样认真对待此事，照料你的身心健康，而绝不仅仅是和你玩玩，我才最终答应一试。我们的约定包括了，如你所说，“完事后还黏在我们身边”。这样我们才能好好照顾你，给你应得的关爱。”

“我以为这是毋庸置疑的呢。”Merlin喃喃道。

“所以……”Eggsy试探性地开口。“所以意思是……”

“意思是我也爱你，Eggsy，”Harry无奈的叹道。“同样，Merlin也对你相当关心，足够累积到爱你的程度，不比我少。意思是，现在我们属于彼此了，我们三个人。”

“你忘了那天我在办公室里说的话了吗？Harry不是唯一一个会在你身边的人。”Merlin淡淡的说。

“Eggsy，”Harry唤道，Eggsy从未听过有人像这样念出他的名字。“留下来。”

事实上，听完Harry的那番话后，Eggsy就已经决定自己哪儿也不去了。但他决定珍藏于心永不忘记的，还是Harry下面这两个字：

“For us.”

\---Fin---


End file.
